El cielo llorará contigo
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto se hubiera sacrificado por Hinata ya que ella murió al final del Rinne Tensei y Naruto logró hacer una técnica de Transmisión para salvarle?


**¡Hola a todos! Esta vez vengo con What if? De: **

_**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto se hubiera sacrificado por Hinata ya que ella murió al final del Rinne Tensei y Naruto logró hacer una técnica de Transmisión para salvarle?**_

**Si lo sé esta enorme el What if? Pero ¿qué se va hacer?**

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Kishimoto.**

**Aviso: Este Fic participa en el reto What if? del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

**El cielo llorará contigo**

Luego del encuentro con Nagato y Konan, Naruto salió corriendo en dirección a la aldea: tenía una espina clavada y le incomodaba en demasía.

Esa espina tenía un nombre y su nombre era Hinata.

La chica tenía preocupado al rubio: estaba seguro de que realmente le amaba y le correspondería, pero no sabía que era de ella en estos momentos sin embargo descartaba una posibilidad.

Llegó y en la entrada estaban cuatro personas que le esperaban en la puerta: Sakura, Ino, Kiba y Shino.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Naruto.

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—volvió a preguntar.

Sakura avanzó hacia él y puso una mano en su hombro.

Naruto abrió los ojos enormemente.

—No…—susurró, incrédulo.

—Lo lamento, Naruto—dijo la pelirrosa.

—No…—el Uzumaki miro a los compañeros de equipo de Hinata, ellos desviaron la mirada— ¡No!—gritó Naruto y salió corriendo.

—"No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto"—se repetía en su mente mientras sus pies corrían lo más rápido que podían.

Hinata no debía y no podía estar así, ella era fuerte ¿cierto? Ella se atrevió a pelar con Pain por él ¿no?

Corrió y corrió hasta que llego al hospital de Konoha y pidió el lugar que ocupaba Hinata. Los ojos de la enfermera se llenaron de agua, eran demasiadas tragedias para un solo día.

—No está aquí—fue la respuesta. —Se la han llevado… lo lamento, es una gran pérdida.

Naruto salió de nuevo corriendo, haciendo caso omiso a lo último que dijo la enfermera.

Ella seguía viva y nadie le haría creer lo contrario.

Llevando su desesperación al extremo reunió Chakra en sus pies y corrió hacia la mansión Hyuuga.

Y llegó.

Todo estaba frió y al ver la cara de tristeza de todos se congeló.

—Uzumaki-sama—llamó Ko sacando a Naruto de sus cavilaciones—venga, por aquí.

Ko fue llevando a Naruto a través de los pasillos de la mansión Hyuuga, la cual estaba triste por la partida de Hinata.

El clima cada vez más pesado y el deseo de verle viva le carcomía por dentro.

Cada vez que daba un solo paso su dolor, preocupación y desesperación se hacían cada vez más intensas.

Por fin llegaron a la habitación que Hinata ocupaba.

—"No, esto no es posible"—pensó Naruto.

Neji y Hiashi estaban tranquilos, disfrazando su dolor sin embargo Hanabi lloraba a rienda suelta sobre el pecho de su hermana.

Sus ojos cerrados, una sonrisa en su rostro, su piel blanca y fría.

—"Parece que está durmiendo"—pensó Naruto.

Naruto avanzó hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Hinata. Tomo su mano de hielo.

—Hinata… lo siento. —el Uzumaki intentaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus azules ojos. —"¿acaso nunca seré feliz?"

—"**Lo lamento, chico, es demasiado tarde"**—dijo Kurama.

No le importo para nada lo que Kurama había dicho. Todos sus sueños habían muerto con aquella chica ¿ahora qué sería de el sin oír de aquellos dulces labios su nombre? A veces querer no es poder cuando se llega tarde… pero este no sería el caso.

—No es demasiado tarde—anunció Naruto.

Hanabi levantó la mirada, Neji y Hiashi le miraron.

De las manos de Naruto comenzó a emanar un Chakra rojo y así puso las manos sobre el pecho de Hinata.

Al poco rato Naruto comenzó a sentirse cansado y Hinata comenzó a respirar.

—"No puede ser…"—pensó Neji.

Al poco tiempo Hinata comenzó a abrir los ojos.

— ¡Hinata!—gritaron los tres Hyuuga ahí presentes.

— ¿Hm?—soltó la Hyuuga— ¿Nani?

Naruto sonrió y de un momento a otro cayó de lado.

— ¡Naruto!—gritaron las demás.

Hinata se levantó y tomo a Naruto entre sus brazos.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!—gritó Hinata.

—Hola… Hinata—susurró Naruto.

— ¿Qué has hecho?—preguntó Hinata.

—Una… técnica… salida… del manual ninja… de Naruto Uzumaki… una técnica de transmisión. —el Uzumaki comenzó a toser.

—Pe-pero ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué por mí?!

—Por qué…—Naruto llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Hinata—me gustan… las personas como tú… porque… te amo, Hinata Hyuuga.

—No…—Hinata vio como Naruto iba cerrando los ojos— ¡No! ¡Resiste Naruto!

Naruto sonrió y volteó a la ventana en la cual se comenzaban a ver las pequeñas gotas que comenzaban a caer del cielo y sintió una en su cara.

—Hinata… no llores…—pidió el Uzumaki a la pelinegra—por qué… si tú… te pones… triste… el cielo llora… contigo… y así será siempre…

— ¡P-por favor Naruto, no te vayas!—suplicó la Hyuuga.

—Te amo… Hinata… te deseo… lo mejor… te queda… una vida por delante… y quiero… que luches… que la tomes con fuerza… eres una chica llena de virtud…vive por mí y por ti… yo planee un futuro… pero no era así… te lo juro…

— ¡Naruto, yo también te amo! ¡Pero no poder salir de todo esto si tú te vas! ¡Quédate, te lo ruego!

Naruto comenzó a sentir su final y cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

—Adiós… Hinata…

La mano de Naruto cayó al suelo y Hinata comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su amado.

— ¡No! ¡Naruto!—gritó Hinata.

Esa tarde, el cielo acompaño a la chica en su dolor, cada lagrima que de sus ojos salía era una gota que del cielo caía.


End file.
